


Felix

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A man and his dog save a certain British fighter pilot and Overwatch agent at the assassination of a certain world leader. Things escalate from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how far I'm going to take this story, or where I'm going to take it. Words cannot express how much Kudos and comments (even critical ones) are appreciated.

In my dreams, I help Overwatch fight for the good of the planet. Together we help defend humanity from greed and violence. As a frontline agent I make lasting friendships with Overwatch leaders like Jack Morrison, Ana Amari, and Gabriel Reyes. They know they can count on me and I know I can count on them. In my dreams, Overwatch is my home. 

But eventually, I have to wake up.

I let out a groan of pure laziness as I let myself come back into reality. Back to the ugly truth about Overwatch. The organization had been disbanded ever since the end of the first omnic crisis. Morrison, Amari, and Reyes are all missing and presumed dead, and the world is on the brink of another war that will bring humanity to the brink of extinction.

Suddenly I feel a very wet, and familiar nose press against my forehead. I open my eyes and find myself staring directly at my longtime friend and companion Felix. I’ve lived with Felix for as long as I could remember. 

Most dogs would have died at half his age, but Felix is special. He’s been genetically modified, extending his lifespan tenfold and making him smarter than most humans. His base genetic code is based on a siberian husky, so he has their easily recognizable black and white fur coat, but they mixed giant tortoise, and chimpanzee DNA in with it which caused his increased life span and intelligence. Physically though, he’s just a regular dog. Well, that’s not entirely true, when he gets scared his skin hardens, making it almost impenetrable, while remaining flexible enough for him to run away from whatever scared him. The only other genetically modified animal I know about was an overwatch scientist named Winston, who, to my surprise when I first saw him, turned out to be a silverback gorilla with human vocal chords.

Felix let out a bark, bringing my mind back to the present yet again. I sat up on my bed and sighed. The poor guy probably thought he was starving having not eaten anything since dinner last night. Even super intelligent dogs have an insatiable appetite. I let out another lazy groan and stand up, my bare feet making a faint slapping noise on the hardwood floors. I walked out of my bedroom into living room the only other room in my cheap London apartment, aside from the bathroom.

Felix looked around the room with an apparent disgust in his eyes. There were empty takeout containers strewn around the room along with dirty clothes, various mechanical parts, and what used to be a bowl of cereal but could now pass for a high school biology project.

I walked over into the far end of the room into a corner with a refrigerator, oven, sink and a few pantries and counter tops. I grabbed a bag of dog food off of one of the countertops and poured a generous amount of the vile kibble into a dog bowl. Felix gazed over the dog bowl with an appraising expression before looking at me with a thinly veiled contemptuous stare.

“What?” I asked, putting on as innocent a face as I could manage, “Money's a little tight right now, so I can't afford to feed you human grade food, I can hardly afford to feed myself human grade food. Besides, that’s top quality kibble.”

Felix shot me one last glare before turning to the bowl eating the kibble with an apparent discomfort. Having one that argument (albeit one with a dog) I turned to my own breakfast of stale toast and a slightly brown apple.

When I was about halfway through my apple, Felix finished his breakfast and trotted off somewhere. He came back about ten minutes later with a heavily modified tactical K-9 police vest that I bought for him several years ago. Over the last few years we had outfitted them with some interesting features. I added a neural sensor and a set of robotic arms so he could pick up stuff and move it around. I couldn’t make the arms too strong without making the motors too heavy for him to carry on his back. I also made him a simple speech transmitter unit with the remaining parts from the arms, and an old radio. 

After that, Felix started making his own modifications to the harness. So far, I’ve seen him use a projector, camera, holographic clock, and even a taser when someone tried to mug us once. I’m sure he’s added even more stuff too, but he just hasn’t used it.

Felix dropped the vest at my feet and barked. That was his little way of telling my he was sick of being a mute. I grumbled something about his over-reliance on me and put the vest on him. After I had the vest strapped tight enough I pulled three electrodes out of a compartment on top of the vest, and stuck them to his head. One behind each ear and one in the middle of his forehead. Then I opened another compartment and pulled out an earpiece that Felix’s speech unit would translate to. There was a speaker attached to his vest, but People tend to freak out more about a talking dog than a crazy person that talked to dogs.

I put the earpiece in my ear and Felix immediately started complaining about the dog food.

“Tanner, you need to get a job,” a somewhat robotic, but very annoying voice said into my ear, “I can’t stand having to eat those freeze dried corn meal bits. Or can we at least take turns eating the good food?” He asked as he looked up at me with the universal dog begging face.

“We’re not taking turns eating kibble,” I said rolling my eyes, “That stuff doesn’t meet human diet requirements. Besides I don’t see why you’re complaining. The kibble’s chicken and rice flavored.” I always enjoy joking with the dog. It may not have been a good idea to tease a genetically mutated dog, but it was a lot of fun.

“Very funny,” He replied giving me an obscene gesture with a robotic hand, “Just remember I’m probably going to outlive you, so don’t be surprised when I piss on your grave.”

“How am I going to be surprised if I’m dead?” I asked as Felix rolled his eyes at my literalism, “And besides, you don’t know if you're going to outlive me.” Felix walked over to a set of closed blinds and opened them revealing a setting sun. 

“You seem to forget, I have a projected lifespan of one-hundred and thirty years.” He shot back, “Now let’s go, you said if I let you sleep all day, you would take me to see Tekhartha Mondatta give a speech tonight.” I grumbled as I stood up and started to head for the door. Most dogs couldn’t think past their food bowls, but I happened to meet the only one that wanted to listen to a monk give a speech.


End file.
